A pink ninja re-occurs
by darkflameslayer
Summary: "Jay!" Kai yelled. "It wasn't me this time! I swear !" Jay replied while backing up. "Oh yes it was! You little weasel!" Kai shouted back while stepping closer to Jay.I didn't mea-" was all Jay was able to say before Kai picked him up by the shirt.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Again another story idea! Also people take some time to look at other stories like Foster's home for imaginary friends or hi hi puffy AmiYumi or robotboy ! give it a chance if you like the old cartoon network days! **

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lloyd whispering while holding the rubber cement bottle.

"Yeah, he's going to freak out when he sees this." Jay giggled, holding the spray-on hair dye.

"Now are you sure he is a seriously heavy sleeper?"

"_Positive._"

Lloyd took his rubber cement and filled Kai's bottle of hair gel with it and Jay sprayed the magenta hair dye on to Kai's hair.

* * *

**Kai's pov**

_Wow, April Fools Day already. I was expecting some prank by now. I guess they've learned there lesson since last year,_ I thought while putting in my hair gel then washing my hands. I then looked at myself in the mirror. I then regretted it as I saw a horrible sight. My hair was full of cement and pink hair dye!

"JAY!LLOYD! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I screamed hearing scuffling soon after.

* * *

**Jay's pov**

"Run, run, run Lloyd run! He'll get us!" I shouted. M_an I love April fools day! Especially the adrenalin rush you get when they come to get you!_

_"_Jay watch out ! He's in front of you!" Lloyd shouted. I turned around and ran smack right into Cole, I fell onto my back stunned. I saw Lloyd run past me.

"Traitor, never leave a man behind on the battle field!" I yelled. He turned around and said, "Every man for himself when it comes to Kai!" S_mart kid. _I got up I looked behind me. U_h oh, Kai! _I got up and ran. As I got near the rail and I hopped over and kept running.

"See you sucker!" I yelled running as fast as I could to the junk yard where Lloyd and I agreed to meet if Kai knew it was us. I think I lost him halfway but I still ran to the junkyard.

"There you are you little traitor!" I whispered just in case while giving Lloyd a fist bump.

"Hey, just following orders, don't hate the player, hate the game" He replied.

* * *

**Kai's pov**

Hehehe

"That little demon." I said to no one in particular as I jogged to Ed and Eddna's scrap and junk. I heard Jay's annoyed Mooooooom _he is in there and Lloyd ,they're going to pay._

* * *

_**Zane's pov**_

"Must be April fools day again judging by how Lloyd and Jay ran from Kai like that " Cole said.

I asked scanning my data base for some reverence to "April Fools". _Nothing. I'll check the internet_. I walked inside and went to our room, sat down, and looked up April Fools.

"Hmm" I murmured. All the information I got were jokes.  
"I guess that's the point of April fools. I think I know what to do..." I muttered evilly.

* * *

**Hello people's this is a interactive story please send requests for the April fools jokes! I will like some more to work with all I know is 5 or less jokes help me! The funnier the jokes the funnier the story! also the part in the description will come after a few jokes and 1 or 2 chapters !**


	2. Cole's worst nightmare

**Cole's Pov**

"Nooooo!" I yelled unable to stop the scene in front of me. B_rother, fight back!_

"Zane behind you!" I called in terror as he turned too late to stop it. He fell back and as he looked at me for a moment, then his invisible opponent and then closed his eyes accepting his fate, his expression blank as the vines moved me closer to him. I looked away. All of them dead in front of me. The invisible force killed them all. Every night the same thing. Always Jay, then Kai, then Lloyd, then Zane, and I could never help them. I woke to the whack of a pillow.

"You awake Cole? What were you dreaming about?" Zane asked.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." I replied. I rubbed the back of my neck. Feeling wet puffy stuff I pulled my hand around to whipped cream.

"Ugh Zane, really very mature of you. I thought you were the most mature of us besides me!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist since Lloyd and Jay super glued my funny switch in place" He laughed while opening up his chest panel and showing me the switch permanently on _ON_.

**No one's Pov**

"Sorry Frosty but it wasn't us" Jay and Lloyd said in perfect unison then high fiving since they got it spot on.

"But if it wasn't you two, then who?" Zane said with a puzzled look. Just then Kai walked in eating some sort of meat. They all glared at him.

"Wha? Wha di I o?" Kai said through a mouthful of meat. Zane just stood there then opened up the panel.

"Oh, that" he said after swallowing.

"I'll fix it tomorrow. I thought that you needed a little humor today." Zane turned around, sat on his bunk, and started picking at the glue.

**Zane's pov**

_Ugh, it's useless. I do hope that Kai knows how to de-glue this mess. _I got up to look for my brothers. They were in the dining room.

"Hey Tin Can, don't forget to make dinner." said Cole using my unfortunate nick-name that pointed out the fact I am a "Nindroid". I just proceeded to the kitchen. Seeing a meal on the counter I thought that it was a joke until I saw Cole wink at me. Oh it is a joke on _them_.

"Ok, dinner is served" I said after a few minutes of pretending I had worked hard on it,carrying out the chili Cole had made I heard Jay say something to me that sounded like,

"Wow chili! You have never made that before, Zane." So I replied,

"I found a new recipe in Pot Masters Christmas edition." I waited as they dug in then they all spit it out except Cole.

"Ugh Zane what pot did you use?" asked Lloyd trying to get the taste out.

"Umm the porcelain one that is in the same room as the bath and smelled like the chili that was in there only minutes before." They looked at me with wide eyes then they rushed to wash it out of their mouths.

"Hey I'm feeling kind of offended here!" yelled Cole they stopped and looked at him and looked like they regretted their big scene. As they were apologizing I snuck off to take the soap away after I took_ my _shower, I was half meditating half waiting I then heard a loud scream from Cole

"Jayyyyyyyyyyyyy" later a loud

"Coleeeeeeeeeeee" from Jay then another loud

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" from Lloyd later again

"Lloyddddddddddd"from Kai. They were squabbling as I was falling into a deep meditation

"Wake up Zane!" yelled Jay into my ear.

"Ow that hurt" I said swatting him away.

"Well good news, April fools Day is now April fools week!"


	3. PRANK WARS!

**Authors note:**

**Hello my beloved story readers I am here to fulfill your story wishes,I would like to add in some words of praise to everyone idea's. I have tried my best to find out a way to get them in here without messing them up completely.** S**pecial thanks to Spotted leaf the medicine cat, Sergeant sarcasm7 and guest** **for their wonderful ideas for this chapter thanks to everyone here following,favoriting and giving ideas and** **now it's time for PRANK WARS!**

* * *

**Lloyd's pov**

I grabbed Cole's uniform then I gave it to Jay before paying him twenty bucks to bleach it.

"I want you to know, if I get blamed I'm getting ten more bucks from know I lay low in Prank wars till the end. Your lucking I'm doing this." Jay said quickly.

"I know. Just remember, free pranking on me if you get injured." I said hoping he wouldn't get caught when it got down to it.

"Here is your grey ninja suit. Use it wisely" He said giving the suit back and fading into the dark shadows of the night. The suit was grey because of the lack of time so I ran off and began the tie-dyeing. A few hours later, before sunrise it was done. I placed it were I found it and climbed into bed. I wasn't even asleep when we heard the yell.

"My suit! Who did this to my poor suit!?" Cole yelled.

"Wow, way to wake up the neighborhood" Kai said, grumpily fiddling around with what was left of his hair. I still remember his sister chopping off almost all of it in order to get the cement out. Now he looked like a porcupine with a_ lot_ of bald spots. Jay still was gone. P_robably at breakfast. _Anyway, I got up, went to the bathroom to get dressed and when we were at breakfast I started to itch and itch. I saw the guys start to itch and itch and itch. _Itching powder in our under pants, Jay._ I thought I knew who but he was itching too. Then Sensei came in with no itching of his bottom.

"It was you!" I yelled attempting not to itch while he laughed.

"Hope I am included in "prank wars" this year." He left and we all raced to change underwear before we got a rash or something, the only thing wrong with that is they _all_ had itching powder.

* * *

**Cole's pov**

My suit is purple, _my suit is purple!_ _I will get him for this if it is the last prank I do. _I now know that everyone is my enemy except Jay, since this has begun he hasn't done anything yet besides the cement and magenta hair dye._Well he'll strike on one night until then he is the only one I can trust_. I grabbed Lloyd's _New_ suit since he was wearing his old one and I went to work putting rubber bands on almost all of it, then I put the dye on. G_ood thing I can tie dye things._ When I was done, I folded it and put it back, then I went back with the guys. We were still itching from Sensei's prank. His prank mastery is elite and his troll level is master. D_on't cross him_.

"Wait, where's Zane?" I asked realizing he was gone.

"He's just trying to de-glue his humor switch. He doesn't like it being where he can't control it when he wants to. _Big baby._" said Kai smugly. He obviously didn't get the fact that Zane didn't like not being himself.

"Well I'm going to check on him and maybe help him a little." I said before leaving. I found him in sensei's room just sitting there in a deep state of thinking. I was just about to leave him when he asked me something. I think it was,

" What's your worst nightmare?"

"I uh don't know." I said caught totally caught off guard.

"Yes you do. Don't you?" He said pressing for me to tell more than I was.

"Yeah, I think I do." I said back ready to tell some one, so I explained the nightmare that has been plaguing me lately.

" I see, mine is a simple fear of a terrifying subject. I am afraid of death. I know that it is inevitable but it still scares me to know that my gears could stop and my motherboard fry, never to run again." He said starting to shake a little I've never seen him like that before.

"You ok Zane? You look a little upset." I was really worried now.

"Yes, yeah perfectly fine just... yeah." that wasn't really a answer but I let it slide. He got up and walked away. _wow that was unexpected_

**Zane's pov  
**

_Why would you ask that kind of question? because you were thinking it you needed to get it out and you know it. _It was normal to hear yourself talking to yourself and answering, pushing you to do crazy things right? well if not must be you trying to knock some sense into well _you,_ still Zane had the perfect plan to get sensei back and it will happen when he was asleep.

* * *

**Zane's pov**

_Careful,careful done! _Ok it's done! now til morning then he'll will have the shock of his life! He's waking up! I put the tea in the cup and drank it. It was hard since the beard got in the way. he woke up looked at me and gasped. I set the tea down showed him a mirror and he told me,

"Put the beard away." I took off his beard and ran with it still in my grasp. When he came to breakfast everyone gasped.

"Sensei, where is your beard?!" asked Kai.

"Ask your brother." He replied, eying me but no one caught the glare. Kai stared at Cole,Cole stared at Jay,Jay stared at Lloyd and Lloyd looked at me.

"I regret nothing." I said plainly ducking my head and putting the beard on.

"Do I look stunning in this beard?" I asked they all laughed even Sensei.

"Good one Zane." Jay said.

"Nice! I couldn't pull that one off." said Lloyd. All around me I heard laughs and praise._ Is that all it takes to get them to like me?_

_No of course not they like you for you! No they only like you with your humor button on. T_heir it is again I'm thinking to my self again. Suddenly I heard a different version of me in there only deeper and angrier. _Shut up you don't know what to say, they love you either way Zane don't listen to these nincompoops. _I guess more pranking tomorrow then.

**No one's pov**

"Jay!" Kai yelled.

"It wasn't me this time! I swear !" Jay replied while backing up.

"Oh yes it was! You little weasel!" Kai shouted back while stepping closer to Jay.

"I didn't mea-" was all Jay was able to say before Kai picked him up by the shirt.

"This was the last straw and you threw it in the garbage expecting me to forgive you like I always do" Kai said, his voice growing dangerously soft.

"Really, I didn't d-" but Kai didn't listen suddenly growing in volume.

" I DON'T GIVE A CARE IN THE WORLD WHETHER YOU MEANT TO OR NOT YOU STUPID LITTLE DEVIL! YOU'RE HORRIBLE I HATE THAT YOUR MY BROTHER I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Kai screamed as Jay struggled to get loose. He slipped out of his shirt and ran but Kai wasn't finished with him. He chased him and grabbed him by his hair.

"AND ANOTHER THING YOU DON'T WANT TO GET BLAMED FOR ANYTHING YOU BLAME IT ON ANYONE ELSE OR YOU RUN YOU NEVER TAKE IT!" he lifted him he didn't notice he was hurting him Jay was crying attempting to prize Kai's hands off of his hair Kai noticed and said

" YOU WANT TO BE PUT DOWN OK I'LL PUT YOU DOWN" he threw him over the rail over the bounty and he landed in the sand and Kai just walked away.

**a few hours before**

Cole snuck in grabbing Kai's suit he went to the washing machine and started the process a while later the deed was done and so he got the suit and set it back in Kai's dresser

**present**

"Jay?" yelled Cole running past Kai

"hey Kai have you seen Jay?" He asked hoping

"no" he replied he ran outside to see a empty deck all except for Jay's shirt laying there he ran to the side and there he was laying in the sand he went down there,Jay was breathing shallowly Cole picked him up and carried him inside laid him on the bed and got sensei who said that he broke 2 ribs.

* * *

**Good bye everyone tomorrow more PRANK WARS! I am evil  
**


	4. Buckets,Balloon and Mustaches

**Jay's pov **

_Ow what hurts  
_"hey he's waking up!" said Lloyd excitedly jumping around nearly hitting me in the process

"wow watch it Blondie don't want to give him a new broken rib do you?" said Cole holding Lloyd away from me _I have a broken rib_ I shifted in place to see _ow feels like two_ I looked at Cole and smiled even though I didn't really feel like it.

"whats up?" I said trying to hide the pain I probably didn't do so well since he told me not to try and speak he was pushed away replaced by Lloyd and he gave me a bag of candy and said _really really _fast

"you go ahead and eat that ok I just felt kind of bad even though Kai did this and when your able to eat something again you can try one of those or you could eat real food I don't really care just get better I don't want to have to prank alone cause your really good at helping out also you never prank except on April fools day or week ya know well any way thanks and get better soon"

" thanks Lloyd I'm gonna get some water" I said attempting to go and get some but next thing I know there is some water next to me.

" I could have gotten it by myself if you would let me" I said slightly annoyed.

**Kai's pov**

I was walking out of my room I didn't want to see Jay I never meant to hurt him just I was mad that someone bleached my suit pink, if I had payed attention I would have noticed a bucket on our door placed in perfect balance I didn't realize it until it was on my head.

"Sensei!" I yelled

" we just wanted you to cool off a little" he said chuckling turning around he walked off I took the bucket off and started asking about my suit and it's discoloration, no one has told me anything maybe Cole knows

"Cole do you know who ruined my suit?" I asked

"yeah it was me now why did you beat Jay up?" he said

"you I beat up Jay because of you!?" I said a look of shock on Cole's face _I will get you for this Cole _

**Later that day **

"Kai why did you take Jay's candy from him?" said Lloyd

" it wasn't me I told you!" yelled Kai angry that he was being accused his bed was covered in candy

"hang on" he went over to Cole who was zoned out from taking care of Jay so he drew a mustache on him a big bushy one then he returned to the conversation. When Cole woke up he was told to say I feel like a sir so he did then he looked in a mirror he understood the joke he then smelt some of his cake and found it all under Zane's bed

" Zane! why is my cake here!" Cole yelled

"wasn't me I promise what would a Nindroid want with cake?" he yelled back

"good point" he said putting the cake back in the kitchen

**Zane's pov**

My falcon! I ran up to him he was covered in toilet paper and had whipped cream all over him

"I'm sorry my feathered friend that you had to become a victim of the pranks wars" I said more to myself than him I picked him up and went inside set him down on the table and began un-rapping him I was soon finished with the job and let him land on my arm I walked to the bedroom were everyone seemed to be gathered. I walked to the middle of the room there were four forts made of bed mattresses, pillows and sheets.

"uh oh" I said realizing that we were in the middle of a war,suddenly Kai popped out of one of the fortresses and threw a water balloon filled with cream at me I later realize it was meant to hit Cole but I was in the way. The falcon flew outside away from the disaster area called me I heard Cole behind me who yelled

"eat dirt moldy cheese!" and he threw a frosting filled balloon which didn't match the threat, the insult was meant for Jay who retorted with a quick

" ok fatty but I will leave room for cake so don't eat it all chubba bubba!" then he threw a water balloon with whatever he threw up in the balloon, that ended up hitting my back before anything else got thrown at the other and hit me instead I turned up my volume and said

" STOP THIS NOW!" they all came out of their fortresses and looked at me with wide eyes, I didn't like that stare it was like when they found out I was different.

"Zane we didn't know you were there were sorry" Kai said looking me up and down Jay apologized for the surprise in his water balloon Cole just sat there eating cake _so this is what it is like to be on the other end of a prank not as fun as doing it _Just then the falcon came back in looked me in the eye and seemed to say never change my friend you are perfect.

**Bye everyone sorry it's short but I went to bed late and woke up at like 5 in the morning i'm sort of tired sorry if it wasn't that funny but it was more of a fill in chapter I apologize for no teletubbies they come later I promise 3 days till the end of April fools week muh hah ha  
**

**also any review I get I check for ideas don't worry most of them will get in if they aren't in there I didn't understand them or felt like I should wait before you ask next chapter will include the rest of the ideas, others in the next , last chapter is final time to get ideas in so please hurry if there are ideas you have cause the end is coming fast muh hahhahahahaha ahhahahaha hu hoo yeah**


	5. Dirty Little Pranking Ninja

**Hey everybody, Secret Dancer here. And I'm going to prank my sister, darkflameslayer! You see, she left her fanfiction logged in and so I'm going to update this story with Lightning Frost's prank requests and. I wonder how long it will take her to notice she has another chapter. It'd be nice if y'all leave a review stating how she got pranked.**

Dirty Little Pranking Ninja

By Secret Dancer

Zane had just woken up from sleep and a prank was already in his mind due to his humor switch. Today was his day to cook and he'd get back at everyone. The first thing he needed was to go to Jamanakai Village to get supplies. Today would be a great pranking day indeed.

Jay noticed how nobody else but Zane was awake. He acted asleep until he was sure Zane left. Then the ninja of lightning went to work after taking a pain pill. Taking two bags of flour out from his pillow case, Jay headed to the bathroom to set up this glorious thing. Kai always gets a shower first after they all wake up, now he was going to get a surprise. After the prank was set up Jay went back to get a little more sleep before chaos but, first he put a little flour on Lloyd and stashed the flour bags under his sheets.

_RING RING RING!_

Kai shut the alarm off and went to get his morning shower. On the way he passed Garmadon who seemed to have just left the bathroom. Kai shrugged and continued on with his morning routine. After his shower Kai went to do his hair. When he turned the dryer on…..he was covered in a blanket of white from shoulders up.

"MY HAIR!"

Kai stormed back into the room to find the others boy still getting ready for today. In his peripheral vision he saw flour bags on Lloyd's bed. Looking to the blonde himself he found flour dusted a bit on him.

"Lloyd," He began angrily.

"Oh hey Kai, why are you purple? And covered in flour?"

"YOU KNOW WHY I'M COVERED IN FLOUR! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Dude, calm down. I didn't do anything."

"I DIDN"T HAVE TO SAVE YOU IN THAT VOLCANO YOU KNOW! I COULDA GOT THE FANGBLADE! AND AFTER ALL YOUR PRANKS ON ME I KINDA WISH I WOULDA GOT THE FANGBLADE!" Kai didn't mean to be so harsh but Lloyd had messed up his hair and that was one thing one does not do.

"I'm sorry." Lloyd said quietly and not understanding what was happening. For that set of cruel words, Lloyd already knew how to get Kai back.

Zane had returned from Jamanakai Village and was preparing breakfast. Inside everybody's meals and drinks he had place Habanero pepper sauce that he had made. It looked normal but didn't taste normal. He smiled to himself knowing that everybody was about to bite off more than they can chew, literally.

Cole knew which rooms everybody was in and so he quickly placed plastic wrap over all the doors. Now he was going to drop something heavy that they'd hear and call for help. Then they'd feel his revenge. April Fool's week was turning out to be one of the best weeks of his life. After the plastic wrap was placed he dropped a box full of breakables.

"Help! Guys, I'm trapped under some boxes!" Cole shouted and doors opened and then came the slamming and falling.

"HAH! PRANKED YOU ALL!"

"What happened to you Kai?" Nya asked after she got back up.

"I got blasted with flour and turned purple by _somebody_." He shot a glare at Garmadon who smiled sheepily.

"I regret nothing." Garmadon replied.

"Breakfast is ready." Zane announced. He looked especially cheery today. They shrugged it off as he got the glue off his humor switch.

Sensei Wu had his prank ready for tonight. After Zane chopped off his beard and used it on himself, Sensei Wu was going to get back at them all. Oreos passed fast in the Bounty and Sensei was determined to have them removed because they were _so_ expensive.

Misako already had her prank ready for tonight. She got the cream cheese and nobody would see it coming. Since her husband did the kool-aid water prank this morning she changed her plan.

While eating breakfast the pepper sauce took a few minutes to activate. Once it did everybody went for their drink. Then they hurried to find some milk because the drink was too made of Habanero sauce. Zane was the only one not affected.

"ZANE!"

"Booyeah!" He said before finishing his breakfast and going to wash the dish.

There was a knocking on the front door of the Bounty. Zane went to open it. There stood Dareth.

"Uh, hi guys. I was wondering, it gets lonely at the dojo and I was wondering…if maybe I could stay for a while." He said.

"Come in Dareth." Sensei Wu said.

"I heard that you guys were having a prank war. Can I join?" Dareth asked.

"Sure Dareth." Kai said rolling his eyes. He bet Dareth couldn't come up with anything good.

"Yay! I love pranking!"

That Night…..

There had been no more pranks all day. It was nighttime and Jay brought in the Oreos and milk. They had all forgiven each other for pranks. When they went to eat their first cookie it didn't taste like cookie.

"EW what is that?!" Jay half shouted as he spat his out into the trashcan.

"My systems detect toothpaste and petroleum jelly." Zane replied.

"I can't close my mouth. It tastes so bad!" Kai wailed waving his arms up and down as if that would help.

Jay went to the bathroom to wash the cookie and fake cream off his hands where when he spat it out, it missed. He squirt soap into his hands and as he was washing them he noticed how they were sticky. After a further examination he found the soap was actually maple syrup. _That's why Dareth was putting syrup back before he left._

"Hey guys, don't forget to wash your hands!" Jay called and the other boys joined.

"Better get ready for bed. We have a long day of pranking ahead of us." Zane said cheery.

"Right. Deodorant time!" Cole half sang.

They all went to reapply some and then their faces went sour. They were pranked! There was cream cheese on their deodorant!

"Seriously! First fake oreos, then maple syrup soap, and now cream cheese deodorant?" Kai complained.

"Let's just go to bed before we set anything else off." Lloyd replied and they all went back to their room.

In the night…..

Lloyd woke up to pursue his plan. He went below the deck to get the mini table. It was the perfect size for this prank. Lloyd smiled and then went back to place the table, above Kai's head. He set the alarm and then woke the other ninja to watch. Before he set it off, Cole went and got a camera to record it.

_RING RING RING!_

Kai shot up and slammed into the table.

"In three seconds if any ninja is in this room I will personally smash this table on them over and over until they can't get up." Kai growled calmly.

Everybody left. After all and angry fire ninja with a table is a scary fire ninja.

**Secret Dancer Out. Btw I Darkflameslayer have found out about this so it's position has changed  
**


	6. The Pizza Ninja?

**Author's note: **

**Sorry about the late update I was bored and bummed out I don't know why I was bummed but I felt lifeless like there was really no point i'm glad I had Hapkido last night or else this chapter wouldn't have made it onto the page! be glad it was Friday! Oh and my sister stopped editing my pages so forgive my atrocious grammar.  
**

**Misako's pov**

_ok a Pizza ninja yeah that will work! _I was writing a scroll so I could prank the ninja I new it had to be good so I decided a Pizza ninja would work. Once the scroll was done I went to the ninja saying it was important

"ok now I just found this scroll hidden in a scroll bottle and it tells of a new ninja a yellow and red one to be precise" I said stifling a laugh

" what element is red and yellow?" asked the red one uh um _K__ai. _

" sounds like a pizza to me, speaking of which can we get some?" asked Jay I could remember his name cause it is like a blue jay

" great guess Jay and yes if you get it yourself" I said answering both questions

" A PIZZA NINJA!" they all yelled at me and at each other

"yes a pizza ninja and he wears brown now go and find him! he is essential to have on your team!" I said trying not to laugh or smile while saying it they gave me some weird looks but left anyway.

* * *

**Cole's pov**

_A pizza ninja you have got to be joking _

"anyone else doubt this pizza ninja thing?" I asked turning around to look at the others

"yes" they all said back to me.

" We still gotta go threw with it so stop complaining and lets start in Ninjago city!" said Kai they all looked at me wondering if I would agree. I saw no wrong ideas there so I said

"you heard the ninja let's go" .We all hopped on the Ultra Dragon I was close to Rocky,Kai to Flame,Zane to Shard, Jay to Wisp and Lloyd in the middle of their back.

**Jay's pov**

_Pizza ninja aww I didn't get any Pizza back home _

"Can we stop for pizza?" I asked

"no stupid we can't, remember what Misako said?" said Kai

"hey no need to get rude I was just thinking about what she said, who do we know that wears brown?" I asked they all looked at me then each other we all thought it I think, if not then there pretty stupid, if even I knew it was Dareth.

" I guess we stop by the dojo then we take him back to the bounty" said Cole.

When we got there Dareth was polishing his trophies

"hey ninja here to hear how I got these trophies again?" he asked setting them down and standing up

"no but Dareth you need to come with us" replied Zane

" no thanks, on any other day I would but I happen to be having a interview for a bigger mojo dojo " he said going back to polish the rest of the trophies

"Cole you know what to do" said Kai

" yep, sorry Dareth be glad for this Dojo" Cole said advancing Dareth began to say something but was cut of by Cole who knocked him out-cold.

" Jay you get him on the Dragons" said Cole starting to walk off

" why me your stronger!?" I said looking at Dareth

"because I knocked him out it's only fair" he replied half shouting as he walked out entirely. I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him across the Dojo _He is heavy as the underworld _justI was almost out the door his pupils came out and saw me dragging their sensei away the oldest one stepped up _wow is that Harry Potter?_

"attack!" he shouted and the smaller ones all piled out from behind him and kicked and punched and grabbed at me eventually Kai came back and saw my predicament and started pushing away the smaller ones and got to the biggest one he picked him up and yelled

" stop it or I will noogie him!" they instantly backed off but before I could move Dareth even an inch their leader yelled

"get him don't worry about me!" _that's like Cole. W_e eventually got Dareth back home we dropped him of in the video and music room when we stopped we heard something coming from the room when we got close we noticed the song was gotta be somebody by nickelback when we went in we saw Dareth singing to it we stood there for a while till it ended Cole video taped it and started playing the tape when Dareth turned around I noticed he was crying

* * *

**Hello i'm going off for 6 days so i will update again on friday so don't expect any chapter update from me by I hope i'm evil to you!**


	7. the Serpentine!

**Authors note:**

**Hello again sorry for the late update but I am back I just needed to get a few more reviews because their wasn't enough to work with special thanks to Lya200 for the well planned out joke but I have ... added some things that I believe Guest asked me to? anyway it is going to start with a few pranks then the main event also give a big hand to my camp ( no seriously do it!) because I met someone there who I thought I had to use in my story!**

* * *

**No ones Pov**

" Whoa Dareth what's with the sprinklers ?" asked Jay resting his hand on Dareth's shoulder

" uh nothing just sadness and regret" he replied getting up and wiping his tears.

" What kind of regret?" asked Kai showing some sympathy, vanishing as quickly as it came

" losing the women I loved to Jared" He said angrily but losing the anger as he countinued

" her name was Daren and she was a beauty short brown hair, amazing eyes and very smart" he said going into space on the last part

" ok Mr. Emotional it's Breakfast time if your hungry" said Cole turning around

**Zane's Pov**

_breakfast the best time to prank _I went to check on the cinnamon toast I made also checking to see if my Falcon was... prepared for his flight. When I came out holding everything everyone started to drool a little obviously hungry I placed the meal down and waited

" hey Dareth you'll love Zane's cooking" said Jay through a mouthful of cinnamon toast I just sat there, then all at once everyone spit out there food in all manners Kai, Dareth and Cole spat it on there plates Jay, Misako,Lloyd and Sensei into there napkins. Then they all took big gulps of their water

" is it a bad time to tell you that I connected the toilet water to the sinks?" I said watching the reactions, just then the falcon flew in dropping hot sauce bombs on everyone like a fighter pilot- but me of course- when the bombs ran out he landed on my shoulder. The guys were recovering from cream cheese, salt, onion powder, hot sauce, toilet water and hot sauce bombs no wonder some were moaning slightly

" did I do good?" I asked with a smile

" yes Zane you did" said Jay coughing and wiping hot sauce out of his hair. Kai looked hilarious partially bald,magenta with specks of flour and hot sauce in his hair and purple skin really Kai got the worst of the pranks you had to feel bad for him but he did hurt Jay so fairs fair, after everyone cleaned up Dareth decided to leave. Then we heard Nya on the intercom

" guys the Serpentine have reappeared in Ninjago City!"

" you heard her lets go!" yelled Cole

" NINJA GO " when I was done with my tornado I realized my suit was Pink I heard laughter as my brothers noticed my girlish attire

" The _sacred_ pink ninja. He's only graced my presence once. What an honor to meet you again." said Cole through laughs

" well let's get going I don't think I should hold us back from saving the city" I replied walking out the door the the dragons

* * *

" all i'm saying is that it wasn't me " said Kai

" well if it wasn't any of us then it was someone on the bounty" I replied

" hey guys were here" said Lloyd landing the dragons we all got off and I got quite a few stares, when we got to the coordinates the serpentine dropped everything and some ran, others slithered but the ones who stayed revealed Pythor in their midst.

" hello my old chums it seems we have changed much since I ... departed for a while" he said giving us thorough look over must have been quite a sight a tie dye ninja, purple ninja, pink ninja,one missing ninja and a partially bald,magenta with specks of flour and hot sauce in his hair and purple skinned ninja, stopping at Kai he said

" oh are we having a bad hair day?" Kai instantly had that dangerous fire in his eyes the kind that can scare even the most fearless and can burn down entire cities. Pythor didn't know what he just did, we all started backing away and hid behind something as Kai unleashed his rage yelling

" HOW ABOUT YOU GET 100 PRANKS DONE TO YOU AND LET ME ASK YOU ABOUT YOUR BAD HAIR DAY SO WHY DON'T I KILL YOU AND THIS TIME YOU STAY DEAD IF YOU HADN'T RELEASED THAT STUPID A* SNAKE THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEFEATED AND I WOULDN'T BE KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW!" he kicked Pythor right between the eyes then he picked up his tail in his hands and flung him across the lot then he picked up a mallet that was conveniently there then he swung it around like Cole's scythe he hit Pythor in the gut probably braking a few things even when Pythor was limp Kai kept smacking him around then after a few minutes he dropped the mallet and got onto his knee's exhausted.**( btw this Kai attacking spree is inspired by your gonna go far kid by the offspring also on my profile are Kai's eyes in my image for when he goes crazy)**

Cole got up first slowly approaching Kai who was still panting Cole put his hand on his shoulder Kai got up and turned revealing that h was covered in Pythor's blood it wasn't red it was blue.

" come on Kai let's get you home" he said escorting him back to the dragons

" yeah then I need to clean up" he said trying to remove the we got to the dragons Lloyd asked what happened since he was left behind.

* * *

When we arrived we went to our room but when we got their we were covered in syrup and blasted with feathers then on the intercom " the joke is on you" started playing

" we were just pranked by Nya weren't we?" asked Cole

" yep good ole sis" replied Kai laughing then going to wash up we waited till he was done he came out looking non blue and de-featherd. Unfortunately when the last two went they barely got anything off, Nya came in she had two hideous teddy bears she set them on Jay and Kai's beds then we they didn't like them she ended up crying and running off Jay went to help her.


	8. And the pranks that begin well end great

"Good morning everyone and it's LAUNDRY DAY!" yelled Sensei running out and hiding in the kitchen he had already dropped his laundry off before he woke them up because the rule of laundry day is the last one in with laundry does the laundry and no one wants to touch everyone else's undergarments and the women do their own because let's face it it's just nasty to let boys do girls was first up grabbed his clothes he stored under his bed and he walked to the room put his stuff in the floor next to the machine and he walked back to bed next was Cole then Zane had to fight with Jay to get their first and Lloyd beat them both their and he was hiding in the machine waiting for Jay to do the Laundry. Jay was putting Kai's stuff in when he heard the dryer speaking to him

" Jay this is a perfect time for pranks" Lloyd said holding back laughs

" yeah it is" said Jay approaching the machine and slamming the door shut and turning it on tumbling was heard before stillness Lloyd was sitting in there holding the sides flipping his face turning green

" i'm gonna hurl!" yelled Lloyd his face puffing from all the puke he was holding. Jay opened the door Lloyd ran past him he let it go in the Porcelain throne that was never the right color always brown or green never white

" hey Jay any reason why Lloyd is blowing chunks in the toilet of death?" asked Cole suddenly appearing

" yeah he was in the dryer so I let him ride the ride" the blue ninja said with a fat smile on his face. When he was done with one load of laundry he went to brush his teeth, when Jay got their he looked for his blue toothbrush and realized it had all sorts of gross...substances on it he looked to Lloyd who was still up-chucking only in a clean toilet.

**Jay's pov:**

_hang on that toilet has never been clean _I threw my toothbrush away their was no way I was using that after the horror it had just experienced I heard Kai stifling laughs he must of intended me to blame Lloyd but he is to obvious when he pranks people

" very funny Kai but I didn't use it" I yelled I looked at Lloyd he lifted his head up. God he looked awful he was now pale, had a rosy red nose and had distinctive traces of vomit around his mouth and nose

" um come on Lloyd you need some rest" I said escorting him to his bed

" yeah thanks can you get me something to drink" he asked wiping away some of the the breakfast that had reappeared. I went back to laundry and Nya was in there doing her's I began to sing laundry day in my head from Dr Horrible's sing along blog I left before she got to her unmentionables _one of these days I will ask her out_.

**At the boys room**

" so in these envelopes is allowance now who wants mine?" asked Sensei waving his I didn't want extra so I backed down, Cole didn't want anything he said being with us is reward enough, Zane said he sensed something odd, Lloyd was asleep and Kai excepted when he opened it the smell of mold and dead stink bugs filled the room

" ugh what the?" yelled Kai throwing the card just then a rock flew threw the window and laughing was heard from outside. Kai went to his chest at the end of his bed to put his allowance in and a small angry dog hopped out and started to tear him apart Kai and Sensei prized the dog off of him and put him back in the chest then Zane's father came in

" Zane ! I made you something" said Julien he made Zane hold out his hand and Julien put a robotic slug in his hand

" Father I love it!" said Zane apparently the Falcon did to because he flew in and ate it then Nya Came in with Kai's baby picture's. Then we prepared for Cole's B-day but then the serpentine came in Skales gave us a cake and he said when he left

" Cole the cake issss a lie" and no one ate cake that day but they did eat cupcakes.

* * *

**hello this is the end and april fools week is over, with a sick tie dye ninja a purple ninja a pink ninja a beardless sensei a humorous nindroid and broken ninja and a creamed falcon see ya!**


End file.
